


The Best Parents:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cars, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace got a surprise from her Danno, & Stepdad, What is it?, Did she like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	The Best Parents:

*Summary: Grace got a surprise from her Danno, & Stepdad, What is it?, Did she like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was being led out by her dad, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & brother, Charles “Charlie” Williams. She had no idea, that she was about to get a surprise of her life, courtesy of her father, & stepfather, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

“What’s this all about, Danno ?”, The Young Teenager asked, as she’s being led out to where the former seal was waiting. “It’s a surprise, Monkey”, The Shorter Man said with a smile. “Yeah, It’s a surprise, Gracie”, The Little Boy said excitingly.

 

“Ready ?, 1, 2, 3 !”, The Father/Son Duo exclaimed happily, as they told her to open her eyes. She squealed, as she saw a new car, & it had a bow on it, Steve was standing near it, & he had a big smile on his face. “Surprise, Grace, We love you”, The Former Seal said, as he hugs her tightly to him.

 

“I love you,” She told her brother, as she hugged him, & then, she hugged the two men, “I love you, You are the best parents”, She went to show Charlie the new car, Steve & Danny shared a kiss.

 

The End.


End file.
